


[Podfic] The Road Less Traveled

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Road Less Traveled [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Humour, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Romance, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock realises that John's dating habits involve an unacceptable level of risk... what if he meets an unusually tolerant woman and ends up getting married?





	1. Target Acquired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Road Less Traveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331205) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> I'm a tiny bit excited about this podfic! I wrote and asked on the absolute outside chance that Verity Burns would see my request. I hardly dared expect a reply, let alone permission, thinking that she perhaps wasn't much in touch with the fandom directly any more. I couldn't have been more wrong - I received a reply within four hours and spent the next four trying to breathe and dancing round the house with my knuckles in my teeth! Fangirls R Us, or what??   
> Anyway, I calmed down, and having thought I'd present this early next year, I considered how fantastic it would be to do it for Christmas. Soooo, having been offered an inch, I have taken a yard and recorded not only The Road Less Traveled (and its Epilogue) but also A Less Traveled Christmas. I'm also messing with the order of presentation, so you'll hear 'The Road' from today until Thursday 21st, 'Christmas' from Friday 22nd to Sunday 24th and then 'The Road: Epilogue' on Monday 25th. A nice little Christmas treat, I hope!!  
> So, just to re-iterate - I'll be posting every day now, until Christmas.  
> Oooooo, it's CHRISTMAS!!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, Verity - I have had so much fun voicing your boys!
> 
> Please also give a huge round of applause to @bluebellofbakerstreet, who has done the most wonderful cover art for the pods. I absolutely love their artistry and was bowled over that they did not just one, but THREE covers for the series! Thank you so much, bluebell!
> 
> Music: Open Roads by Lucas Cantor, Dan Martinez and Thomas Parisch

 


	2. Neutralise the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely response, both here and on Tumblr, to this podfic. This is obviously a fandom classic, much beloved by many of you (and for those of you not yet acquainted, it will, I know, *become* much beloved!)  
> Today, we pick up the story from John's POV and alternate as the days go by.


	3. Make Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SherlocksSister - Here's one a little longer - I realise not a whole *lot* longer, but I offer it in good faith - there is longer to come!! (And just for the record... I love and adore you; you have sung my praises in the very best and kindest ways... here's a big kiss...MWAH!)


	4. Date Night




	5. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I'll be posting chapters for the next three weekends, as well as my regular weekday postings. It *is* Christmas, after all!!


	6. Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, a bit longer one today!  
> Have a lovely weekend.


	7. Hope




	8. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a long chapter, granted, but it's wholly devoted to Sherlock and John's first kiss. That's got to be good, yes?


	9. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock stakes his claim!


	10. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to hot up a little!


	11. Make Up/Make Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand things hot up again!!


	12. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great weekend! Aren't the shops all mad-busy already?


	13. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you a safe and productive weekend amidst the frantic-ness of the season!


	14. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter is quieter than others - technology baffles me, sometimes.


	15. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sally, what HAVE you done?
> 
> I'm doing a little podfic dance this evening, celebrating half a million plays on SoundCloud. Half a flippin' million???!!! Thank you so much for listening, it makes it all worthwhile!


	16. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, these poor boys. Will they never learn?
> 
> A very happy birthday to karuna, today! Have a lovely day and eat lots of chocolate and cake, ok?


	17. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be sexy times!!!


	18. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of this part of the story - we'll come back again for the epilogue on Christmas Day.  
> After the gloriousness of almost an hour of Verity's wonderful words today, tomorrow will begin the Christmas section of the tale!


End file.
